Regret
by Keivcake
Summary: Birthday fic for Uzumaki Naruto. My first fic. NaruSasu. Hope you like it!


**Author's Note :** Saya author baru, mohon bantuannya. Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maaf kalau agak aneh, atau memang aneh? Entahlah.

Silahkan dibaca dan direview jika berkenan…

Special thanks to :

**Aoi LawLight** yang sudah mengajari saya banyak hal. Terimakasih bantuannya.^^

My lovely best friend, **Winda**, yang secara tidak langsung membuat saya semangat untuk menulis. Sekarang giliranmu, teman! :D

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**, kalau tidak suka jangan dipaksakan membaca.

Enjoy!

Satu hari lagi yang membosankan datang. Itu menurutku. Aku memang tidak pernah suka hari Minggu, entah kenapa rasanya hari Minggu menjadi dua kali lipat lebih panjang dari hari biasanya. Atau karena aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan 'dia'?

Aku adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Kurasa tak perlu menyebutkan nama pun kalian sudah aku masih duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA di sebuah sekolah swasta di kota tempat tinggalku. Aku memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Namikaze Naruto, anak tunggal dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina yang sekarang sudah menjadi mahasiswa di Fakultas Kedokteran. Kami sudah menjalin hubungan kurang lebih dua tahun. Dan selama itu pula aku tahu kalau dia sangat mencintaiku karena dia akan selalu mengalah ketika kami bertengkar. Naruto itu ramah, bersahabat, murah senyum, dan tidak pernah merasa keberatan jika dimintai tolong oleh orang lain. Sangat berlawanan dengan sifatku. Aku tidak suka bicara panjang lebar kecuali terpaksa. Aku tidak pernah tersenyum kecuali di depan Naruto. Dan kalian harus tahu kalau aku juga mencintai Naruto.

Tapi entah kenapa sejak dua bulan yang lalu aku merasa jenuh dengan Naruto. Tepatnya sejak kedatangan murid baru berambut panjang kecoklatan dan berkulit putih di sekolahku. Tidak, dia bukan seorang gadis, tapi seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan, menurutku. Namanya Hyuga Neji, murid pindahan dari Sunagakure. Tapi sepertinya banyak gadis berfikiran sama denganku. Karena hari pertamanya sekolah saja dia sudah dikerubungi para gadis yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Seperti biasa , aku hanya duduk di kursiku sambil membaca buku. Tapi dia tidak mempedulikan gadis-gadis yang berisik itu dan malah mengajak aku berkenalan. Dia bilang dia tertarik padaku sejak pertama kali melihatku.

Dari situlah keraguanku muncul, Neji tahu bahwa aku sudah mempunyai kekasih tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya dan selalu berusaha menarik perhatianku. Dia bilang bahwa jika aku sudah memutuskan Naruto dia pasti mau menjadi kekasihku. Dia sangat berbeda dengan Naruto, sikapnya cuek, juga jarang tersenyum sepertiku. Tapi di depanku dia bisa menjadi berbeda, dia bisa membuatku nyaman di dekatnya. Sepertinya aku memang harus memutuskan Naruto. Aku jadi ingat percakapanku dengan Shikamaru, sahabat baikku, kemarin sore sepulang sekolah ketika aku menanyakan hal ini padanya.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Sasuke?" katanya sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya .

"Ya, Shika. Kau tahu kan Neji itu seperti apa, dia pintar dan juga sangat baik padaku. Kurasa dia akan menjadi kekasih yang hebat." Kataku kala itu.

Shikamaru menghela napas," lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

Aku terdiam sejenak," aku akan mengakhirinya."

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku harus yakin jika ingin mengambil keputusan,"

"Tapi Sasuke, kau dan Naruto sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun dan kau ingin mengakhirinya hanya karena seseorang yang baru kau kenal dua bulan?" Shikamaru terlihat sedang berfikir,"Kau bahkan belum mengetahui sifatnya bagaimana, tentang keluarganya dan asal-usulnya dengan jelas. Sedangkan Naruto, kalian sudah saling mengenal selama empat tahun Sasuke, kau sudah kenal keluarganya dan dia juga sudah mengenal baik keluargamu. Dan aku tahu bagaimana sifat Naruto, dia bisa berfikir dewasa, bertanggung jawab, dan juga bisa dipercaya."

Aku tidak percaya Shikamaru mau berbicara sepanjang itu. Tapi bukan itu yang harus kufikirkan sekarang.

"Maaf, Shika. Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat." Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Ck. Merepotkan. Terserah kau saja kalau begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya,"

Sepertinya sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Naruto, ini hari Minggu jadi kurasa dia tidak sibuk. Aku mengirimkan pesan kepadanya yang berisi bahwa aku ingin bicara dengannya di sebuah kafe tempat kami biasa bertemu tiga puluh menit lagi. Aku bangkit dari meja belajarku dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

…..

Sudah lima belas menit aku menunggunya di sini, sebenarnya masih ada waktu lima menit lagi sebelum waktu perjanjian kami. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mempersiapkan diri.

Lima menit kemudian aku melihat sesosok pria berambut pirang mengenakan kemeja biru lengan panjang yang lengannya dilipat sebatas siku berjalan ke arahku. Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? _Tenangkan dirimu Sasuke_, batinku.

Dia tersenyum dan duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapanku.

"Apa kabar, Teme? Maaf ya seminggu ini aku tidak berkunjung ke rumahmu, tugas kuliah semakin banyak," katanya dengan disertai cengiran lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku.

Dia memanggil pelayan dan memesan jus tomat untukku serta jus jeruk untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, kau mau bicara apa Sasuke? Jangan bilang kalau kau merindukanku," dia terkekeh pelan.

Kenapa aku jadi ragu untuk mengatakan padanya? Tidak boleh, aku harus yakin.

"Naruto?" panggilku pelan.

"Ya?"

"Aku-"

"Silahkan minumannya, Tuan." Kata seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman pesanan Naruto. Cih! Sial. Mengganggu saja.

"Terimakasih." Kata Naruto sembari tersenyum.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Naruto memandangku,"Kau tadi mau bicara apa, Sasuke?"

Aku memegang erat gelas yang ada di depanku dengan wajah menunduk. Aku tidak berani menatap mata birunya.

"Aku ingin kita putus." Akhirnya kukatakan juga.

"Hah? Kau sakit Sasuke? Tidak biasanya kau bercanda seperti ini," dia pasti sedang mengerutkan alisnya sekarang.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Dobe! Aku ingin kita putus." Setelah berkata demikian aku semakin tidak berani menatapnya.

Aku yakin dia pasti terkejut karena hubungan kami baik-baik saja selama ini. Kadang kami memang bertengkar kecil tapi itu sudah biasa di antara kami. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak percaya kalau aku benar-benar mengatakannya pada Naruto. Dia begitu baik selama ini. Dia bisa bersikap bijaksana dan pada saat bersamaan dia juga bisa membuatku tertawa tapi… Ukh. Kenapa aku jadi bingung?

"Tatap aku, 'Suke!" pintanya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap mata beriris birunya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena membuat matanya yang bercahaya jadi terlihat sendu. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan. Apakah aku sudah menyakitinya begitu dalam?

"Kenapa Sasuke? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu? Apa aku menyakitimu? Katakan padaku,"

"Tidak. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Lalu kenapa Sasuke? Jelaskan padaku," dia berbicara dengan lembut sambil tetap menatapku.

Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku,"Aku..hanya bosan padamu." Kenapa aku takut mengatakannya?

"Begitu ya," wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan.

Dia melanjutkan,"Tidak apa-apa 'Suke, jangan terus menunduk seperti itu. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Kalau kau memang sudah bosan, aku tidak mungkin memaksamu 'kan?"

Aku menatapnya yang kini sedang tersenyum ke arahku meskipun matanya terlihat sedih.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku pergi saja ya," dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekatiku, dia mengecup dahiku pelan sambil berkata,"Sampai jumpa lagi Sasuke, semoga kau bahagia dengannya,"

Sesaat keraguan menyusup ke hatiku, aku takut kalau semua tidak akan berjalan seperti yang kuharapkan. Aku hanya bisa memandang punggungnya yang kini berjalan ke arah pintu dalam diam. Apa yang dia fikirkan sekarang? Aku tidak pernah bisa membaca jalan fikirannya. Aku merasa sangat jahat sekarang, Naruto tidak melakukan apapun dan aku menyakitinya begitu saja. Tapi aku tidak boleh menyesal, ini keputusanku dan aku harus yakin dengan keputusan yang ku ambil. Tunggu dulu, kenapa Naruto berkata seperti itu? Apa dia sudah tahu? Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku harus menghubungi Neji. Aku pun mengirim pesan singkat pada Neji yang mengatakan bahwa aku sudah putus dengan Naruto. Tapi setelah menunggu lima menit dia tak juga membalas pesanku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mendatangi apartemennya, dia pernah mengajakku ke apartemennya jadi aku tahu di mana tempatnya.

Aku mengemudikan mobilku perlahan di jalanan yang lumayan ramai karena ini hari Minggu. Pasti banyak orang-orang yang ingin melepas kebosanan setelah enam hari beraktifitas dengan berjalan-jalan atau ke tempat hiburan bersama keluarga. Aku jadi ingat orang tuaku. Kedua orang tuaku selalu sibuk dan sangat jarang ada di rumah. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagiku, meskipun mereka sibuk tapi minimal dua minggu sekali mereka akan ada di rumah, Ibu akan memasak makanan kesukaan kami dan Ayah akan bertanya tentang sekolahku dan kuliah Kakak. Biasanya Kakak yang akan banyak bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri maupun tentang aku, yang akan ditanggapi oleh tawa Ibu dan senyum kecil dari Ayah. Aku merasa beruntung sekali. Tanpa sadar bibirku menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Aku melihat di sepanjang toko yang ada banyak dipadati pengunjung. Mataku terus memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sampai aku melihat sesosok pria memakai kemeja berwarna coklat muda yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko kaset sedang berjalan ke area tempat parkir bersama dengan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat seperti mayat yang digandeng olehnya. Tunggu dulu, apa aku tidak salah lihat? Bukankah itu Neji, dan siapa pemuda yang bersamanya itu?

Aku menepikan mobilku dan beranjak keluar,"Neji!" aku pun memanggilnya dengan berharap bahwa orang itu tidak akan menoleh padaku. Tapi ternyata salah, dia kini melihatku dan sedang berjalan mendekatiku dengan masih menggandeng tangan pria berambut hitam itu.

"Hai Sasuke, sedang apa kau di sini?" dia berkata dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku mencarimu," pandanganku beralih pada pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya dan melanjutkan,"Siapa dia?" aku melihatnya tersenyum ke arahku.

"Ah, aku lupa mengenalkannya padamu. Dia kekasihku, namanya Sai," dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu dan merangkul pundaknya,"Sai, dia Sasuke, teman sekelasku di sekolahku yang baru,"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke," pria bernama Sai itu kembali tersenyum.

Dia bilang kekasih?

"Dia kekasihmu?" apa aku perlu memeriksakan telinga?

"Ya, kami sudah berpacaran sejak empat bulan yang lalu, benarkan Sai?" pria itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menjambak rambut panjang Neji saat ini juga, atau mecakar wajahnya yang pura-pura tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tapi yang benar saja, aku tidak mau mempermalukan diri.

Saat aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Neji kembali berkata,"Oya, kudengar kau sudah putus dengan Naruto, aku turut prihatin ya atas hubungan kalian," dia berkata seolah-olah tidak melakukan apapun.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sai untuk mengajaknya menginap di apartemenku malam ini, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah ya," dia menarik tangan Sai,"ayo Sai,"

Dan pemuda bernama Sai itu kembali tersenyum padaku sebelum berjalan di samping Neji.

Aku masih belum beranjak dari tempatku berdiri bahkan setelah mobil yang dikendarai Neji sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Fikiranku terasa kosong, dan aku masih berharap bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Ah, tidak mungkin ada mimpi yang bisa membuat mataku memanas seperti ini. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Bukan. Tapi aku tidak akan menangis. Ternyata Shikamaru benar, aku hanya dipermainkan. Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Pulang? Kurasa rumah tidak akan membuat suasana hatiku membaik. Menemui Naruto? Pasti dia akan menertawakanku yang dengan mudahnya memutuskan hubungan dengannya dan sekarang nenemuinya. Nonsense. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai melajukannya perlahan.

_Bajingan_, batinku mengerang kesal.

Sekarang sudah jam 6.15 sore tetapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat beranjak dari taman ini. Mungkin sudah dari satu jam yang lalu aku duduk di kursi taman ini. Sampai orang-orang dan anak-anak yang tadi ramai bermain kini sudah tak ada lagi. Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri yang tidak mau mendengarkan Shikamaru. Kini menyesal pun sudah tak ada gunanya.

Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja nama itu terlintas di kepalaku. Ya, seseorang yang sangat sabar dan baik hati yang telah ku sakiti. Aku jadi merasa bodoh. Telah menyiakan seseorang yang tulus mencintaiku dan malah percaya pada harapan semu yang diberikan Neji padaku.

Aku sama sekali tidak berniat pulang ke rumah meskipun sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 9.23 malam. Meskipun aku tahu udara sedingin ini bisa membuatku sakit karena aku hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis berwarna biru tua yang tidak akan cukup untuk mencegah angin malam menerpa tubuhku. Tidak ada yang ku lakukan di sini selama berjam-jam, aku tidak menangis, aku hanya duduk di tempat yang sama tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku jadi kembali ingat Naruto, dia sering mengajakku ke tempat ini untuk sekedar menghabiskan malam berdua dengan bercerita. Dan jika mulai semakin dingin dia pasti akan memaksaku pulang meskipun aku masih ingin di sini.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku pergi ke tempat ini, aku hanya merasa lebih nyaman berada di sini. Mengingat-ingat semua yang pernah aku lakukan bersama Naruto. Aku tahu dia sibuk dengan kuliahnya tapi dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menginap di rumahku atau hanya sekedar berkunjung dan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan bercerita atau dengan saling menghina. Aku merasa sangat menyesal –meskipun tak ada gunanya- sekarang. Naruto satu-satunya orang yang bisa dengan senyum menghadapi sikapku. Aku selalu menghinanya jika ada kesempatan, mengatainya 'bodoh' –meskipun aku tahu dia tidak- tapi dia tidak pernah marah atau tersinggung, dia hanya tertawa seolah-olah yang kukatakan adalah kalimat pujian. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam sehingga tidak sadar jika ada orang yang mendekatiku dan kini mendudukkan diri di sampingku. Aku merasa waktu berjalan begitu lambat karena-

"Rasanya sedih ya jika kehilangan seseorang yang benar-benar kita sayangi?" orang yang ada di sampingku berbicara. Eh, suara ini? Jangan-jangan…aku mengangkat wajahku dan memandang 'orang asing' yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya. Naruto? Benarkah orang yang ada di sampingku ini dia? Atau hanya halusinasiku saja?

Dia membuka matanya dan menatapku,"Hai Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Begitu melihat mata beriris birunya seketika aku yakin bahwa itu memang dia, ingin rasanya aku memeluknya sekarang-

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" bodoh! Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan.

"Memangnya tidak boleh, ini kan tempat umum, siapa saja boleh datang ke tempat ini 'kan?" dasar idiot.

Aku tidak menjawab, aku masih berfikir, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang baru saja ku fikirkan kini sudah ada di sampingku?

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Suke…"

"Hn."

"Sasuke…"

"Apa Dobe?" aku mulai kesal.

Dia tersenyum kecil,"Tidak ada peraturan yang melarang seorang laki-laki menangis,"

Apa maksud perkataannya itu?

"Aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja Sasuke,"

Dia memiringkan badannya ke arahku dan memelukku,"Kau boleh menangis, aku janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun,"

Kalimatnya barusan membuatku tidak bisa lagi menahan air mataku, aku menangis dalam diam sambil mencengkeram jaket yang di pakai. Dia hanya diam sambil sesekali mengusap rambutku. Aku tidak pernah merasa sehangat ini sebelumnya.

Kurang lebih lima menit kemudian aku sudah tenang, tapi dia masih tetap memelukku. Aku tidak keberatan, karena aku sangat menyukai harum tubuhnya.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke juga bisa menangis," dia member i jarak di antara kami dan tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya.

"Dobe!"

Dia tertawa kecil menanggapi kata-kataku.

"Aku sudah tahu Sasuke, aku tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Shikamaru yang memberitahuku, dia bilang dia tidak bisa percaya pada pemuda bernama Neji itu. Dia memberitahuku semuanya, dia bilang kau hanya terpengaruh pada kata-kata Neji sehingga kau memutuskan sesuatu yang belum kau fikirkan dengan benar," Naruto menarik nafas panjang,"Aku tahu siapa Neji, kau ingat dengan Gaara? Sepupuku yang pernah ku kenalkan padamu yang tinggal di Sunagakure," dia bertanya padaku dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Dia mantan kekasih Neji, dia bilang pemuda bernama Neji itu memang pandai berbicara. Dia mempunyai banyak pacar dimana-mana, dan kurasa kau hanya salah satu korbannya," jadi dia sudah tahu?

"Tadi sore Shikamaru datang ke rumahku dan bercerita. Setelah diberitahu olehnya bahwa Neji adalah murid pindahan dari Suna aku langsung menghubungi Gaara, dan kau tahu selanjutnya," dia kembali menatap ke arahku.

Dia tersenyum,"Kau harus bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Shikamaru, meskipun selalu bilang segala sesuatu adalah hal yang merepotkan tapi dia sangat peduli padamu," kurasa Naruto benar.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Itachi menelponku, dia bilang dia tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu dan dia sangat khawatir padamu karena kau belum pulang ke rumah jadi dia memintaku untuk mencarimu,"

"Bodoh!"

"Kau beruntung memiliki kakak seperti Itachi, dia sangat menyayangimu," kata Naruto kemudian.

"Yang aku tanya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

Dia mengerutkan dahinya,"Entahlah, mungkin kekuatan cinta," katanya diikuti dengan tawa kecilnya.

Aku juga ikut tertawa kecil.

"Akhirnya kau bisa tertawa juga," aku hanya bisa menunduk.

"Besok kan kau harus sekolah, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" dia benar juga,"Bisa-bisa besok kau kesiangan Teme,"

"Aku tidak sepertimu, Baka!"

Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku,"Ayo,"

Aku pun menerima uluran tangannya dan berdiri, tapi aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba dia memelukku. Aku hanya bisa membalas pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, dan aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku," dia berkata dengan pelan tepat di telingaku, membuatku sedikit bergidik karena geli.

"Anggap saja hari ini kau tidak pernah mengajakku bertemu di kafe, kau tidak duduk sendirian selama berjam-jam di taman, dan kau tidak pernah menangis," dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mataku,"Kau tidak salah, akulah yang salah karena tugas kuliah yang terlalu banyak membuat waktuku bertemu denganmu jadi terbatas,"

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, aku merasa bersyukur sekarang, karena berkat kejadian hari ini aku benar-benar tahu bahwa aku memang sangat mencintai Naruto.

"Jadi, apa minggu depan kau mau menginap di rumahku?" dia bertanya dengan disertai senyum jahilnya.

"Hn."

"Bagus." dia kembali memelukku dan berkata,"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, sangat mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga."

Dia melepaskan pelukannya,"Sekarang ayo kita pulang, Itachi pasti masih mondar-mandir di depan pintu karena mencemaskanmu," dia tertawa lagi dan menggandeng tanganku.

"Ya." aku tersenyum melihat Naruto tertawa dan menggenggam tangannya yang hangat dengan erat.

Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai Naruto, dia selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum hanya dengan melihat tawanya. Ya, dan kurasa benar juga kalau semua kejadian itu ada hikmahnya.

**END**

Akhirnyaaa…

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca fic aneh ini.^^

Ya, saya tahu kalau ceritanya benar-benar gaje, tapi saya berharap ada yang mau mereview untuk memberikan kritik dan saran agar saya bisa menulis dengan lebih baik lagi. :D

Author : Neji-kuun~ maaf ya kamu kebagian peran jelek! Ini upahnya..*nyodorin uang lima ratus perak*

Neji : Ogah! Lain kali awas kamu bawa-bawa namaku di fic-mu yang aneh bin gaje! *mode byakugan*

Author : A-ampun kangmas Neji!

Neji : *mengibaskan rambut*

.

.

.

Dan satu lagi, jika Anda membaca sampai di sini hanya untuk menghina fic saya, lebih baik Anda pergi dengan segera.

So, review?


End file.
